Algemas
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: Tudo começou com um par de algemas enfeitiçadas e Sirius e Remus presos por ela. Slash. Sirem.
1. Algemas

Título: Algemas

Autora: Ivi

Beta: Tachel Black. Obrigada, querida!

Classificação: Conteúdo Adulto (R)

Par: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin

Avisos: Slash, yaoi, lemon.

Disclaimer: Todos personagens são da J.K. Rowling.

Referente a palavra nº 32 da minha table escolhida pela Celly que ganhou o segundo joguinho.

* * *

**Algemas**

- Sirius Black, o que você fez?

A voz de Remus, normalmente tão calma e controlada, mal disfarçava a raiva. Sirius sabia que estava em encrenca só pelo modo como ele disse seu nome.

- Nada demais, Moony. Eu apenas estava vendo como esse negócio funcionava. – Sirius falou, despreocupado.

- E tinha que testar na gente? – A expressão de Remus era de pura descrença. – Se queria fazer uma estupidez dessa, podia ter feito só em você e não me envolvido.

- Nossa, Moony. Você está nervoso à toa. Com um simples alohomora, eu abro isso.

Sirius pegou a varinha e fez o feitiço. Para sua surpresa, o objeto permaneceu fechado.

- Pelo visto, não estava prestando atenção à aula mais uma vez, não é?

- Claro que não. Essa aula é muito chata. – Sirius respondeu, ainda tentando abrir o 'negócio'.

- O que ficou fazendo enquanto o professor explicava que não era possível abrir com magia? – Remus falou, segurando sua mão para impedi-lo de continuar lançando feitiços. – Já sei, estava olhando as Corvinais novamente.

Sirius se remexeu, desconfortável. Nunca iria admitir para o amigo que tinha passado grande parte da aula apenas olhando para ele, reparando na forma como franzia a testa quando estava concentrado ou na letra caprichosa. Quando o professor falou que alguns trouxas pareciam usar o objeto para atividades eróticas - o que acabou custando uns 15 minutos deaula onde os adolescentes de 16 anos o crivaram de todo tipo de pergunta – Sirius simplesmente preferiu imaginar como poderia utilizá-lo e quando notou já estava fantasiando com Moony gemendo seu nome e...- '_Pare com isso, Sirius_' , pensou tentando afastar as imagens tentadoras que estava tendo com as mãos de Remus.

- Ah, Remie. Há tantas coisas mais interessantes para se fazer durante essa aula.

Viu Remus inclinar a cabeça de leve e o olhar como se tivesse vendo um livro particularmente interessante.

- Eu nunca entendi porque decidiu fazer Estudo dos Trouxas, Paddy. E continuo sem entender.

- Mas não é nenhum segredo. Entre Adivinhação e E. T., eu achei que a última seria mais fácil e interessante. Além disso, saber que iria irritar profundamente minha família pesou bastante na decisão.

Remus sorriu de leve, antes de dizer:

- Tá explicado. Pois você deveria se concentrar mais nas aulas. Assim, teria ouvido a explicação do professor sobre o perigo de artefatos trouxas azarados.

Sirius fez uma careta. Só esperava que Remus não resolvesse contar toda a aula para ele. O amigo continuou:

- E saberia que essas algemas foram alteradas. Não abrem com chave ou magia.

Esperou que ele continuasse, mas pelo visto já tinha acabado. Sirius perguntou:

- E como nós as abrimos, então?

- Não abrimos.

- O que? Como assim?

- A pessoa que fez isso achou que seria divertido não ter como abri-las. A própria algema 'decide' quando irá se abrir. O Sr. Hopkins contou que o último trouxa que a usou passou mais de dois anos com ela. Que nenhum artefato trouxa ou mágico conseguiu quebrá-la ou abri-la.

Por um momento considerou que Remus estava brincando. Olhou para ver se via algum sinal na expressão dele, mas logo descartou a idéia. As 'marotagens' dele eram mais refinadas e raramente se voltavam contra os companheiros. Ficou mortificado. Pensar em passar tanto tempo ao lado de Moony era terrível. Ia acabar cometendo uma loucura como agarrá-lo e beijar cada pedacinho daquele corpo até não saberem mais os próprios nomes.

- Dois anos? Não posso passar tanto tempo preso a você. – A voz de Sirius soou levemente desesperada.

Viu o rosto de Remus se fechar e uma seriedade muito maior que o normal surgir. A voz dele soou sombria, ao dizer:

- Sirius ninguém, em sã consciência, iria querer passar tanto tempo comigo. Menos ainda estando preso por algemas a um lobisomem. A Lua cheia não demora.

- Calma, Remus. Nós vamos resolver isso antes. – Sirius falou também sério. Estava preocupado com o amigo. Teve uma idéia e não escondeu o tom animado quando disse: –Ei, já sei.

- O que...? Ai, quer arrancar meu braço? – Remus reclamou passando a mão pelo braço direito que estava preso ao esquerdo de Sirius.

Com uma expressão derrotada, Sirius voltou ao normal. Pensou que, ao se transformar em cão, a algema se alargaria e conseguiria se soltar. No entanto, ela havia se encolhido para ajustar a pata. Só tinha conseguido ficar pendurado, puxando o braço de Remus.

- Desculpe, Moony. Achei que seria uma boa idéia.

- Sirius, poderia me fazer um favor já que estamos presos? Quando tiver mais alguma idéia, poderia discuti-la comigo antes de agir? Por causa de suas _idéias_, ficamos depois da aula para arrumar a sala. Porque não presta atenção, estamos presos por uma algema que não abre. Além disso, eu fiquei com a mão direita presa. Precisarei de sua colaboração toda vez que for fazer magia. Acho que já fez muito, não é?

Sirius resolveu não contestar. Remus estava certo e podia fazer sermões insuportáveis quando assumia a postura de 'Monitor em ação'.

- Acho melhor procurarmos o professor e ver se ele tem como nos ajudar.

- Não. – Sirius quase gritou.

- Como _não_? Não podemos continuar presos um ao outro.

- Moony, por favor. Eu passei o último mês em detenção. O Sr. Hopkins vai adorar me colocar novamente, se souber o que fiz. Ainda que você assuma a culpa, sabe que ele não perderia essa chance. Por favor. – Sirius fez sua melhor cara de cãozinho abandonado. – Eu prometo te ajudar a encontrar uma solução.

- Tá bom, Paddy. Nós não vamos contar nada. Por enquanto. Se não conseguirmos achar uma saída, não teremos alternativa.

Sirius evitou sorrir e fazer a dança da vitória e concordou com Remus. Voltaram a arrumar a sala, gastando o dobro do tempo que levariam devido aos constantes desencontros. Quando terminaram, deu um suspiro aliviado e disse:

- Pelo menos era a última aula do dia. Não vejo a hora de poder me jogar em um sofá, sem ter nada para fazer. Vamos, Moony.

Permaneceram calados todo tempo até a Sala Comunal.

---------- x ----------

Remus apoiou a cabeça na mão esquerda. Sentia o corpo todo dolorido, os ombros e a coluna completamente rígidos devido à tensão. Evitou um gemido. Sirius tinha tentado se afastar mais uma vez e a pele do pulso do braço direito já estava começando a ferir devido aos constantes puxões. Quando chegaram a Sala Comunal, foram direto para o quarto onde contaram tudo para Prongs e Wormtail. Remus esperou pacientemente que os amigos terminassem a crise de riso e as piadinhas.

Felizmente, ao notarem que não era brincadeira, pararam e resolveram ajudar. Prongs deu algumas sugestões – ineficazes – mas se limitou a isso, a detenção dele ainda não havia terminado e ele precisou sair em seguida. Assim, Remus arrastou Sirius e Wormtail para a biblioteca de onde quase foram expulsos, pois Padfoot não ficava quieto um minuto. Saíram de lá com os braços carregados do maior número de livros que Remus e Wormtail conseguiram selecionar em tão pouco tempo.

Na Sala Comunal, foi ainda pior: todas as garotas dos últimos anos foram conversar com Sirius. Era a primeira sexta-feira livre depois de um mês inteiro de detenção, então, toda hora alguém vinha propor algum programinha. Remus quase rosnou e lançou um olhar ameaçador ao amigo quando esse começou a se afastar. Sirius acabou inventando uma desculpa qualquer, alegando que estava sendo ajudado com um trabalho das detenções que ainda tinha de entregar. Remus até tentou lançar um feitiço de silêncio para ver se conseguia se concentrar, mas desistiu quando o braço foi puxado mais uma vez, quase o derrubando da cadeira.

Agora, estava com a cabeça doendo horrivelmente e sua paciência já tinha desaparecido há muito. Se ouvisse mais uma risadinha estúpida, seria capaz de estuporar o autor. Tentava relaxar, mas era inútil. Estava furioso, preocupado e muito, muito frustrado mesmo. Sentado no chão do banheiro, cada vez que sentia a água escorrer pela mão presa a de Sirius, tentava evitar a série de imagens do amigo, nu, tomando banho ao lado.

Sirius não contribuía em nada, chamando sua atenção quando começava a cantar. No início, até tentou fazer Moony cantar também, mas desistiu quando não obteve resposta. Remus não conseguia entender como podia ter acabado numa situação tão ruim. Ou melhor, ele sabia sim. E só por isso, não tinha azarado Sirius ainda. Tinha tanta culpa ou mais que o outro. Se não fosse sua idiotice, nada daquilo teria acontecido. _'Mas não. Vamos aproveitar o calor da mão de Paddy e fingir que nada está acontecendo. Bem feito.' _Quando Sirius estava colocando a algema, suas mãos tinham se encostado e Remus não percebeu o que acontecia, procurando desfrutar do contato. '_Burro, burro, burro.'_

Sua auto recriminação foi interrompida, assim como toda a capacidade lógica para pensar, quando Sirius saiu do chuveiro, enrolado numa toalha minúscula. Tentou não olhar, mas foi impossível. Observou, fascinado, uma gota escorrendo pelo peito liso e moreno. Acompanhou o trajeto dela pelo abdômen do rapaz, pensando se Sirius ficaria muito chocado se ele recolhesse aquela gotinha com a língua. Começou a se aproximar lentamente e ...

- ... por que não faz isso. Moony?

Com dificuldade, Remus parou de olhar a gota, sem saber se tivera coragem de fazer a pergunta em voz alta. Em choque, notou a preocupação no rosto de Padfoot e quando ele se abaixou, abrindo a toalha perigosamente. Recorreu a todo alto controle que ainda possuía para manter os olhos fixos nos de Sirius e não dar nem uma espiada para as coxas que agora estavam muito perto. Nem para o que a toalha já não escondia mais.

- Moony, você tá bem? Eu estava falando para você tomar um banho e relaxar, mas se tiver passando mal, eu me troco e vamos à enfermaria.

Com a voz um pouco mais rouca que o normal, Remus respondeu:

- Não, eu estou bem. Um banho é tudo que preciso. – _'de preferência, bem gelado' _completou mentalmente

Sirius se ergueu e estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo. Agradeceu a todos os deuses pelas vestes de Hogwarts serem largas, pois, ao contrário, teria passado muita vergonha. Pegou suas coisas e entrou no box. Despiu-se e ligou o chuveiro. Tentava não lembrar que, a poucos passos, Sirius estaria se vestindo. Sentia a movimentação do outro apesar do cuidado dele em não usar muito o braço esquerdo. Bastaria um simples puxão mais forte e ele estaria ali, fazendo-lhe companhia. Mordeu o lábio para sufocar o gemido de frustração. Procurou pensar em coisas chatas, mas quase começou a bater a cabeça na parede de raiva quando percebeu que estava pensando em Astronomia. Especificamente em constelações. Mais precisamente ainda, em uma estrela.

Sirius que parecia ter se cansado de ficar em silêncio, começou a conversar com ele. Não ia ter jeito mesmo.

- Paddy, pode me entregar minha varinha? Está sobre a pia. – Remus falou, colocando o braço para fora.

- Claro, mas por que precisa dela?

Quando sentiu a madeira em torno de seus dedos, deu um suspiro de alívio. Sem responder nada, apenas lançou um feitiço de privacidade. Mesmo com parte do braço de Sirius dentro do box, este não poderia ver ou ouvir nada que acontecia lá dentro. Transferiu a varinha para colocá-la junto ao sabonete e passou a mão esquerda pelo próprio corpo. Daquela vez, teria de ser rápido. Padfoot era um excelente desfazedor de feitiços. Envolveu a própria ereção e passou a deslizar a mão para cima e para baixo, com movimentos precisos. Mantinha os olhos fixos na mão de Sirius. E foi imaginando que era tocado por ela e com a sensação de perigo em ser descoberto pelo objeto de seu desejo, que Remus gozou.

Continuou o banho se sentindo bem melhor. Não havia qualquer sentimento de culpa pelo que acabara de acontecer. Tivera muito tempo para se acostumar a isso desde a primeira vez que percebeu o interesse por Sirius, no quinto ano. Diante da confusão que seus sentimentos se tornaram, a culpa por ser masturbar pensando no amigo era a menor e o mais inútil deles. Portanto, resolveu aprender a conviver e aceitar isso. Tornava apenas mais suportável o desejo que sentia pelo outro rapaz.

Além disso, havia tantas outras culpas e receios com as quais tinha de conviver: por trair a confiança de Dumbledore todos os meses quando os amigos se arriscavam na Lua cheia com ele, por ser um monstro que poderia se descontrolar e matar alguém, por se descobrir gay em um mundo heterossexual, por ser apaixonar por Sirius, por querer – ainda que fosse apenas em seus sonhos mais loucos – ser amado por ele. Mesmo que isso – egoísta que era – significasse envolvê-lo na sua vida nada fácil.

Suspirou profundamente. Não queria pensar sobre isso agora. Queria apenas deitar e dormir. Fechou o chuveiro, enxugou-se e vestiu-se com alguma dificuldade por usar apenas uma mão. Desfez o feitiço e saiu do banheiro. Encontrou Sirius sentado em um banquinho com cara de poucos amigos. Tentou dar um de seus sorrisos calmos, mas falhou miseravelmente. Sem uma palavra, escovou os dentes. Saíram do banheiro quando terminou.

Só no quarto, percebeu que tinham mais um problema imediato. Como dormir? Os dois ficaram parados, apenas olhando para as camas. Então, sem trocar nenhuma palavra, juntaram-nas. Remus tentou não pensar como seria passar uma noite com Sirius.

Se hoje, pela manhã, alguém tivesse lhe dito que terminaria o dia preso a Padfoot por uma algema, que estaria com ele na hora do banho e ainda iriam dormir juntos, teria rido e mandado a pessoa direto para St. Mungus.

Fecharam o cortinado. Preferia que nem Prongs nem Wormtail vissem os dois juntos. Já iam ter muitas piadinhas para lidar sem isso. Deitaram-se de barriga para cima. Ficou olhando para o teto, pensando.

- Moony?

Surpreendeu-se. Achou que Sirius já estivesse dormindo.

- O que foi, Paddy?

- Você está chateado comigo?

Remus virou-se o máximo possível para o amigo e encontrou os fabulosos olhos acinzentados exibindo preocupação. Com carinho, quis desfazer a ruga que havia se formado na testa dele, mas conteve-se.

- Não. Por que?

- Então, por que fez o feitiço de privacidade?

Remus se remexeu, desconfortável.

-Desculpe, Paddy. Eu queria uns minutos sozinho. Eu...precisava pensar.

Sirius pareceu aceitar a desculpa e voltou a sorrir.

- Ah, então tá. Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Paddy.

Ficaram em silêncio novamente, mas Sirius não parava de se mexer. No mínimo, queria sair e fazer alguma coisa. Nunca dormia tão cedo. Por fim, ele acabou falando:

- Moony?

- Hun?

- Eu não consigo dormir assim.

- Assim como?

- De barriga para cima. Eu só durmo de lado.

Remus se virou novamente para o amigo, querendo saber se ele falava sério. Pelo jeito constrangido, parecia que sim.

- E o que sugere?

- Você não poderia deitar de lado? Se encostar as costas em meu peito, podemos deixar as mãos com a algema por cima da gente, ao lado do corpo.

Remus engoliu em seco. Provavelmente, não conseguiria dormir nada. Mas e daí? Quem queria dormir estando a um passo de realizar um sonho?

- Certo.

Com alguma dificuldade, fizeram conforme o sugerido por Sirius. Remus fechou os olhos, extasiado. Ainda que não estivesse completamente encostado, podia sentir perfeitamente o corpo do outro, o ar quente em sua nuca. Arrepiou-se quando Sirius pousou a mão sobre a sua. Ficou tenso, mas achou melhor relaxar para o outro não perceber nada.

Concentrou-se na respiração de Padfoot e acabou adormecendo.

Remus abriu os olhos e a sensação de bem-estar foi imediata. Estavam enroscados um no outro. Era tão bom estar assim. Como se tivesse apenas esperando um sinal seu, Sirius falou:

- Bom dia, Moony. Dormiu bem?

- Bom dia, Paddy. Sim e você? Acordou há muito tempo?

- Dormi. Não, eu acabei de acordar. E preciso urgentemente ir ao banheiro.

Remus evitou cobrir a cabeça com o travesseiro. Seu tormento já havia começado.

- Claro. Vamos lá.

Com algum exercício, logo conseguiram fazer as suas necessidades e a higiene pessoal. Remus esperava Sirius terminar de se pentear, quando os olhos deles se encontraram através do espelho. Estavam tão próximos. Seria tão fácil reduzir a distância entre eles e beijá-lo. Mas colocaria tudo a perder se fizesse isso.

'_Você pensa demais, Moony'_ quase podia ouvir Prongs dizendo.

Olhou os lábios de Sirius, tão convidativos. Bastaria somente um passo. _'Seja mais impulsivo, Moon' _dessa vez a vozinha em sua cabeça era a de Paddy Só uma vez. Voltou a encará-lo, âmbar nos azuis. Prendeu a respiração com a intensidade do que viu. Não soube dizer quem reduziu a distância entre eles. Mas logo, estava com um dos braços de Sirius o rodeando e a boca dele a apenas uns centímetros da sua. _'Vamos nos beijar.'_

Se o beijo realmente aconteceria, Remus apenas poderia imaginar, mais tarde. Naquele momento, aconteceram três coisas: alguém rodou a maçaneta da porta - que estava aberta, houve um barulho alto no banheiro e Sirius se afastou. Sua mente demorou a registrar o que acontecia. Só sabia que sentia falta da proximidade anterior e queria que continuassem de onde pararam.

O 'alguém' era um despenteado Prongs que saiu logo em seguida, desculpando-se. Olhou para Sirius que evitava encará-lo. Sentiu um aperto opressivo no peito. Nada havia acontecido e ele já tinha se afastado. De repente, Remus percebeu que Sirius estava longe. Longe demais. E foi quando viu, caída a seus pés, a algema dourada.

* * *

Comentários: 

Esse professor de Estudo dos Trouxas foi inventado. Não tem o nome dele em lugar algum. ¬¬"


	2. Possuir

**Beta:** Nicolle Snape - Muito obrigada! Betagem a jato!

**Disclaimer:** Todos personagens são da J.K. Rowling. Eu só faço maldades com eles às vezes. (Nada tão dramático quanto mandar o Cão para o Véu)

Referente a palavra nº 18 da minha table escolhida pela Celly que ganhou o quarto joguinho. Parabéns, moça. Você foi rápida! Espero que a continuação esteja do seu agrado.

* * *

– **Possuir -**

Apreensão. Constrangimento. Medo. Vergonha. Alívio. Frustração. Cada um desses sentimentos e vários outros não identificados atingiram Sirius quando se afastou de Remus. A noite anterior tinha sido miserável. Ainda sentia um gosto amargo quando se lembrava do banho e Moony se isolando dele, afastando-se, quando tudo que Sirius mais desejava era juntar-se a ele.

Durante aquele tempo, sentiu um verdadeiro pânico ao pensar que Remus estava furioso com ele. Felizmente, não era nada disso. E tinham até dormido juntos. Nunca iria esquecer da sensação de conforto ao acordar com ele em seus braços. Estavam tão próximos, tão unidos que Sirius tinha certeza que a qualquer momento Remus perceberia o vergonhoso estado de excitação que ele se encontrava.

E, agora a pouco, quando seus olhares se encontraram através do espelho, Sirius pensou ter visto o mesmo desejo, a mesma fome nos olhos de Remus. E quase colocou tudo a perder por isso! Não acreditava que pudesse ser tão idiota. Ficou olhando a algema caída no chão enquanto todos esses sentimentos se sucediam e se misturavam. Eram tantos pensamentos que começou a se sentir tonto. Não sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer.

Criou coragem para encarar Remus e o viu olhando a algema como quem busca respostas. Chamou baixinho:

- Moony?

Remus ergueu os olhos e sorriu, o mesmo sorriso calmo de sempre.

- Demos sorte. Estamos livres um do outro.

Sirius sentiu um aperto no peito. A algema ter se soltado tão rápido era uma sorte, mas se tivessem ficado próximos só mais um pouquinho... _'O que faria, Black? Ia agarrar seu amigo?_' A voz zombeteira que lembrava demais a de Snivellus o questionou mentalmente. Preferiu ignorar e respondeu, tentando soar animado.

- Que ótimo. E bem a tempo de aproveitar o primeiro final de semana sem detenção.

- Claro, Paddy. Tenho certeza que você não demora a encontrar uma companhia para tirar o atraso dos finais de semana anteriores.

Sirius sentiu vontade de gritar ante o tom tranqüilo de Remus. Pelo visto, estava enganado sobre o que pensou ter visto nos olhos dele. '_Mas também, o que esperava, Black?' _

- É verdade. Acho que vou procurar aquela loirinha do sexto ano. Sabe, aquela que me convidou para ...-Viu Remus se abaixar e pegar a algema, guardando-a no bolso. – O que pretende afazer com isso?

- Vou devolver ao professor, claro. Melhor fazer isso logo, antes que ele dê falta.

- Certo. Vou com você.

- Não, Padfoot. Você não vai. Eu talvez consiga convencer ao Sr. Hopkins que a algema está comigo por acaso. Mas se ele ver você, não vai acreditar nunca que era por algum motivo inocente.

- Ei!

Remus continuou como se Sirius não houvesse dito nada.

- Vamos acabar ganhando detenção. Eu resolvo isso. Tenho muito mais jeito para lidar com ele.

Sirius a contragosto, concordou. Sabia que Remus tinha razão, mas se dependesse dele, jamais o deixaria sozinho com o professor pervertido. Ele via claramente os olhares que Hopkins lançava a Moony que não parecia perceber nada. Mas se ele ousasse encostar um dedo gorducho no _seu_ Remus, ele ia ver.

- Padfoot? Vamos? James já deve estar subindo pelas paredes, a julgar pela urgência quando ele tentou entrar no banheiro agora a pouco.

Remus não esperou sua resposta e saiu do banheiro. No quarto, encontraram Peter e James numa conversa animada.

- Finalmente! Que demora, hein? – Peter falou, já recolhendo suas coisas para tomar banho.

- Se dependesse de esperar vocês, já estava todo mijado. Tive de expulsar um aluno do primeiro ano para usar o banheiro dele. – James falou, rindo. – Qual o motivo da demora? Tava ajudando a lavar as costas do Moony, Sir?

- Ha. Ha. Ha. Realmente, muito engraçado, Prongs. Nunca ri tanto na minha vida. – Sirius falou, jogando-se na cama, sem qualquer traço de humor na voz.

Remus, que já estava se encaminhando para a porta, apenas sorriu. Só naquele momento, James pareceu notar que estavam separados.

- Nossa, como conseguiram abrir a algema?

- Não fizemos nada. Ela se soltou sozinha. – Remus abriu a porta e voltou-se para eles. – Não precisam me esperar para o café. Não sei quanto tempo vou demorar.

- Ei, Moony. Onde vai? – Prongs perguntou.

- Vai devolver a algema para o professor. – Sirius respondeu, tentando esconder sua contrariedade.

Remus saiu e deixou que continuassem a conversa. Peter, que ainda não tinha ido tomar banho, falou:

- Melhor mesmo. Vai que o professor precise dela hoje a noite e não a encontra?

Prongs continuou, rindo:

- É bem capaz do Filch ficar ainda mais intratável durante a semana.

- Argh, muito obrigado a vocês dois! Acabei de ter a visão do inferno com Hopkins, Filch e os possíveis usos daquela algema.

James e Peter riam quando Sirius pulou da cama e começou a trocar de roupa.

- Onde vai?

- Até a ala hospitalar ver se Madame Pomfrey tem algo para desinfetar meu pulso.

James e Peter riram ainda mais e começaram a fazer mais algumas piadinhas que ele preferia ignorar. Já chegava a porta quando Wormtail falou:

- Ah, aproveita e veja se o Moony está bem. Hopkins pode perfeitamente ter resolvido colocar alguma de suas idéias em prática com ele.

Sirius quase rosnou em resposta e saiu batendo a porta do quarto. '_Se até Peter já percebeu, então tenho razão em minhas suspeitas. Aquele depravado. Ah, mas ele me paga..._' A sucessão de ameaças e projetos de vingança foram interrompidos assim que saiu do quarto e encontrou algumas alunas do sétimo ano. Elas o abordaram para propor alguns programas para a noite. '_É, talvez eu só precise de um pouco de distração._'

------------------- x -------------------

'_Irritação, seu nome é Remus Lupin'_, Moony pensou com ironia. Sentia uma dificuldade cada vez maior em manter seu controle. Folheou, distraído, o livro que tentava ler antes de abandoná-lo de vez. Felizmente, não tinha tido maiores problemas com o Sr. Hopkins. Inventou uma desculpa qualquer para estar com a algema e o professor acreditou. Parecia muito mais interessado na oportunidade de ficar sozinho com ele. Sentiu um arrepio de asco ao se lembrar da expressão lascívia do homem.

Remus precisava recorrer a todo seu auto controle para não estuporar o professor cada vez que ele o olhava daquele jeito. Era um olhar que despia, que devorava. O tipo de olhar que fazia a pessoa se sentir suja. Ou quando ele colocava a mão gorducha e suada 'casualmente' em seu ombro. Mas a vontade assassina de estraçalhar e jogar os restos para os corvos surgia quando o depravado passava a língua lentamente pelo bigode, num gesto tão claramente obsceno que Remus sentia seus pêlos se eriçarem.

Felizmente, não tinha aprendido a se controlar à toa. E a atitude de 'monitor sério, responsável e hetero' ajudava bastante. Não sabia quanto tempo conseguiria passar sem ouvir alguma proposta indecorosa do professor, mas se dependesse de Remus isso ia demorar muito ainda.

O Sr. Hopkins era a menor de suas irritações. Desde o dia que vira Sirius seminu naquela toalha, sua paciência vinha diminuindo em relação direta com o aumento de sua excitação. Não passava um momento em que não se lembrasse da maldita gota. Era um inferno viver constantemente entre o arrependimento de não ter ousado, o alívio por ter se controlado e a dúvida se tinha agido certo. Claro que bastava ver Sirius com alguma garota pelos cantos para a dúvida se transformar em certeza.

'Deixa de ser estúpido, _Lupin_. A única coisa que você conseguiu foi nos deixar mais desejosos.' Mais uma preocupaçãozinha para ele. A Lua Cheia seria essa noite e, a possibilidade de esquecer por algumas horas seus dilemas, vinha acompanhada pelo aumento da influência do Lobo. E aí estava o resultado: a Fera tinha suas próprias idéias a respeito de Sirius.

Remus não perdia o controle para ele, mas sua 'consciência' ganhava uma personalidade bem distinta da dele. Seus instintos e sentidos modificavam. Os cheiros se tornavam mais intensos, os sons mais audíveis. E a vontade de possuir Sirius era quase uma obsessão.

E era por tudo isso, que Remus se sentia cada vez mais irritado e cansado. Tinha escapado dos amigos e pretendia ficar ali até a hora de ir para a Casa dos Gritos. '_Você é tão patético. Não sabe se divertir, vive se reprimindo. Qual é a graça de ficar aqui fora com esse livro, quando poderia estar em algum canto desfrutando do nosso Cão?_'

Remus tentou ignorar aqueles pensamentos e as imagens que o Lobo projetava para ele. Seus hormônios adolescentes também não contribuíam em nada para acalmá-lo. ' _Você não tem que se controlar, Lupin. Por que não deixa que eu cuide disso? Será muito mais divertido_.'

Remus deu um suspiro cansado. Seria tão mais fácil deixar as coisas simplesmente acontecerem. Mas a cada Lua Cheia quando perdia o controle total sobre sua mente e seu corpo, um terror cada vez mais arraigado se instalava nele. Fechou os olhos e recostou a cabeça contra a árvore. Não era um covarde e não se deixava abater pelo medo. Mas se manter calmo, provar o tempo todo que era tão ou mais capaz que os outros era desgastante demais.

Porque ele sabia que aqueles que o admiravam por ser um monitor responsável, um excelente aluno, seriam os primeiros a esquecerem disso e virarem as costas para ele, se soubessem se segredo. Menos os marotos. E somente com eles, podia se permitir agir mais livremente e deixar que sua natureza 'criativa' viesse a tona. '_Nem sempre, Lupin. Você tem umas idéias bastante criativas com o Cão e que ficam desperdiçadas_.'

Remus se sentiu enrubescer com a nova sucessão de imagens que o Lobo mostrou para ele. Tentava afastá-las de sua mente quando seus sentidos se tornaram instantaneamente alertas. Abriu os olhos e farejou o ar de forma involuntária. Sentiu a satisfação do Lobo ao identificar a origem do cheiro e um arrepio percorreu seu corpo. Uma sensação ameaçava dominá-lo completamente: o desejo de conquista. 

- Moony. Graças a Merlin. Que idéia foi essa de vir para cá? Sabe que a gente ainda não incluiu essa área no mapa.

Remus sentiu o desejo do Lobo misturar-se ao seu quando encarou o outro rapaz, a voz rouca de Sirius agindo como um estimulante sobre seus nervos. É claro que sabia que aquela área ainda não estava mapeada. Aqueles olhos cinzas o perturbavam de uma maneira enlouquecedora. '_Vamos, Lupin, Nós queremos ver aqueles olhos cheios de desejo. Queremos ouvir ele gemer nosso nome_.'

Sirius se abaixou e Remus viu a preocupação evidente no rosto dele.

- Moony, tá tudo bem?

'_Nós não podemos fazer isso com ele_. _É um amigo_.' Remus quase pôde ouvir o gemido de frustração do Lobo. '_Por isso mesmo, Lupin. Ele nos conhece. Você não pode ser tão burro assim. Sente. Ele nós quer_.'

Sirius havia se aproximado mais ainda, parando de cócoras a sua frente e encostou a mão em seu braço. Foi como se uma descarga o percorresse e derrubasse cada uma de suas defesas com uma rapidez assustadora. Remus puxou Sirius contra ele e o beijou.

Remus e o Lobo gemeram ao sentir os lábios macios de encontro aos seus. Mordeu de leve, obrigando Sirius a abrir a boca. Parou de imaginar a reação do amigo. Queria provar. Queria sentir. Queria possuir. Quando suas línguas se encontraram, enroscaram-se, procurava sentir o sabor do outro e desfrutar ao máximo o prazer que sentia. '_Mais_.'

Com urgência, empurrou Sirius, prendendo-o com seu corpo. Em nenhum momento, parou de beijá-lo. Começou a desabotoar as vestes dele, distribuindo beijos pelo rosto, queixo, pescoço. As mãos sempre percorrendo o corpo do outro. Mas acabava retornando a boca de Sirius. Tinha desejado tanto aquilo. E ele tinha um gosto tão bom. Começou a revelar o peito dele e deixou os dedos percorreram a pele macia.

Mordeu os lábios de Sirius, ouvindo o gemido rouco e ele murmurando deu nome. '_O Cão é_ _Nosso_.' A urgência do desejo do Lobo era tão grande quanto a sua. A necessidade de possuir Sirius estava o dominando de um modo assustador.

Sua audição aguçada captou um som baixo e ergueu os olhos para localizar de onde vinha, as narinas dilatadas. Colocou os dois braços em torno de Sirius, protegendo-o. Remus ficou tão chocado com sua atitude claramente animal que se afastou do outro. '_Não, não. Nosso_.'

Colocou-se de pé e viu Peter e James se aproximando, visivelmente aflitos. Só então notou que começava a escurecer. Não sabia o que dizer e o Lobo inundando sua mente das imagens de como teriam terminado aquele encontro não ajudava em nada.

Virou-se e saiu em direção a Casa dos Gritos. O Lobo parecia ganir a medida que se afastava de seu Cão.


	3. Lamber

**Beta:** Nicolle Snape - Muito obrigada! Betagem a jato!

**Disclaimer:** Todos personagens são da J.K. Rowling. Eu só faço maldades com eles às vezes. (Nada tão dramático quanto mandar o Cão para o Véu)

Referente a palavra nº 64 da minha table escolhida pela Celly que ganhou o quarto joguinho. Parabéns, moça. Espero que a continuação esteja do seu agrado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Lamber-**

- Sirius, o que pensa que está fazendo?

Remus tentou empregar seu tom de voz mais sério e falhou miseravelmente. Poderia alegar que sua voz estava rouca pelo sono, mas não tinha qualquer desculpa para a forma hesitante como disse as últimas palavras. Parecia muito mais com um gemido (o que praticamente fora) que uma bronca. Talvez, se dissesse que sua confusão fora causada pelo movimentar incessante de Sirius sobre ele, conseguisse explicar a forma como reagia.

Tentou conter a combinação de gemido e praga que ia soltar ao sentir Sirius se movimentado novamente. Procurou se concentrar nos argumentos de sua defesa, pois precisaria ser muito bons para justificar o modo como seu corpo estava reagindo. Mas foi completamente inútil. Então, Remus tentou empurrar o amigo para longe, mas percebeu horrorizado que sua mão estava presa.

- Sirius, isso não tem graça. O que está acontecendo? – Remus não precisou nem fingir irritação.

- Calma, Moony. Eu só estou garantindo que terei sua total atenção. – falou, risonho.

- Conseguiu. Agora, me solta. – Remus puxou o braço inutilmente e quando não teve êxito, tentou evitar o sentimento de pânico. – O que é isso prendendo meu braço?

Sirius deu um sorriso ainda maior e se ajeitou, não parecendo nem um pouco apressado em sair de cima de Remus.

- Algema.

- Que? – Definitivamente, Remus estava em pânico agora. – Onde arrumou isso? Não venha me dizer que roubou do professor...

- Ei, quem tá pensando que sou? Óbvio que não roubei nada! – Sirius falou, indignado.

Remus sequer respondeu, limitando-se a lançar um olhar que ele pretendia dizer 'quer mesmo que eu responda' e tentou libertar o braço, que não estava algemado, debaixo do corpo de Sirius. Mas nada que fazia dava certo.

- Padfoot. Saia de cima do meu braço. Está formigando.

- Oh, me desculpe, Moony.

Sirius pareceu realmente arrependido ao dizer isso, mas para desespero de Remus, o animago apenas se moveu de forma a ficar entre as pernas do licantropo sem, no entanto, encostar-se a ele. Mas bastaria um simples movimento para que isso acontecesse.

- Melhor assim? – Sirius disse, exibindo um sorrisinho arrogante.

- Você está com algum problema? – Remus falou, recorrendo ao seu tom mais calmo. Continuou, ante a negativa do outro: - Pode me explicar por que estou preso e você está sobre mim?

- Muito simples. Eu já disse: queria sua atenção.

Remus mordeu o lábio e franziu o cenho, pensativo, e ficou aguardando que o amigo continuasse. Mas Sirius não disse mais nada.

- E então, criatura? Pra que desejava minha atenção? Não podia esperar até um horário decente ou mesmo uma situação mais conveniente, não?

Sirius bufou de raiva e disse:

- Você está me evitando. Desde a Lua Cheia que eu tenho tentado falar com você, mas sempre foge.

Remus sentiu o constante sentimento de culpa o invadindo. Desde o 'incidente' antes da Lua Cheia, vinha evitando o amigo o máximo que podia. Ainda assim, tentou remediar a situação:

- Sirius, isso não é verdade...

- É claro que é. Ninguém tem tanta ronda assim. Nem tanto dever acumulado. Pelas suas horas de estudo, já deve ter repassado todo o conteúdo dos N.I.E.M.s!

- Não exagera.

- Não estou exagerando. Mas isso não vem ao caso. Eu quero saber por que não me procurou quando voltou da Casa dos Gritos. Nós precisávamos conversar!

Remus deu um suspiro cansado. Não sabia o que dizer. Depois que ele e Sirius se beijaram, tinha corrido para a Casa dos Gritos, mal tendo tempo antes da Lua aparecer. A noite tinha sido particularmente difícil e violenta, sem a presença de Sirius. O Lobo, tanto quanto Remus, tinha se sentido rejeitado e frustrado, e a única forma de demonstrar isso era ferindo muito o próprio corpo. O resultado fora longas horas na enfermaria, recuperando-se dos ferimentos.

Apenas bem mais tarde, Prongs explicou que Sirius conseguiu outra detenção com o professor Hopkins. Ao que parece, quando fora atrás de Remus, Sirius encontrou o professor pelo caminho e o desacatou, ganhando duas semanas de detenção. Período esse que o licantropo aproveitou para se manter o mais distante possível na esperança que o assunto fosse esquecido. Doce ilusão. Prova disso é que estava com um dos braços preso a cama por uma algema, com Sirius sobre ele exigindo sua atenção. Remus deu outro suspiro cansado e encarou o amigo. Naquele momento, a melhor tática que poderia adotar era se fazer de desentendido. Disse:

- Conversar sobre o que, Padfoot?

Remus observou o amigo estreitar os olhos, um brilho indignado aparecendo neles. De repente, Sirius deu um sorriso que só poderia ter um significado: confusão.

- Então, você não sabe sobre o que precisamos conversar, não é? Acho que vou refrescar sua memória...

Qualquer tentativa de protesto de Remus foi interrompida quando ele viu Sirius se aproximando dele. Sabia o que ia acontecer. E apesar da lentidão exasperante com a qual Padfoot se aproximava e de ter certeza que seria **o** erro permitir que algo assim acontecesse novamente, Remus não fez absolutamente nada para impedi-lo. Simplesmente porque precisava demais daquilo. Queria demais e não tinha a menor vontade de resistir.

Um pouco antes dos lábios se encostarem, Sirius parou e os dois ficaram se encarando, olhos bem abertos, por um bom tempo. Remus ergueu levemente a cabeça e venceu a distância entre eles. Não soube dizer qual dos dois gemeu quando finalmente se beijaram, mas pode sentir o Lobo praticamente se contorcendo de prazer dentro dele.

Ficaram por um tempo apenas se provocando. Remus ora contornava os lábios de Sirius com a ponta da língua ora os mordiscava até que o amigo o segurou pela nuca e aprofundou o beijo. Da primeira vez que se beijaram, Remus estava sob forte influência do Lobo e fora totalmente instintivo e animal. Agora, ele conseguia desfrutar completamente as sensações sem qualquer interferência. Se ele dissesse que sentiu borboletas no estômago, o corpo tremer ou uma onda elétrica o percorrendo, Remus estaria mentindo deslavadamente. Porque para qualquer uma daquelas explicações, seria preciso racionalizar. E ele não estava em condições alguma daquilo nesse momento. Não com a língua de Sirius se enroscando na sua, os dedos dele acariciando sua nuca. Havia apenas o calor, os gemidos, a mão de Sirius tocando seu peito por baixo do pijama. O desejo dolorosamente concentrado em seu baixo ventre. Quando Sirius permitiu que seus quadris se encostassem, Remus sentiu o Lobo emitir um som de satisfação, obrigando a erguer-se ainda mais para desfrutar aquele contato.

Remus quis retribuir as carícias que recebia, mas ainda continuava com um pulso preso na cama. Interrompeu o beijo e disse:

- Padfoot. – Ofegou ao sentir o toque em seu mamilo. - Me solta...

Sirius o encarou, um sorriso travesso, ao responder:

- Não. Eu ainda preciso de toda a sua atenção.

Remus entreabriu os lábios quando viu Sirius se aproximando novamente. Mas para sua frustração, ele não o beijou. O sentimento de insatisfação durou apenas até sentir a língua de Sirius no lóbulo de sua orelha. Remus mal percebeu quando sua camisa foi aberta, completamente perdido nas sensações provocadas pelas lambidas e mordidas de Padfoot em seu pescoço, ombros, peito, mamilos. Ele parecia querer experimentar cada pedaço de pele que encontrava. E havia o contato alucinante das duas ereções mal disfarçadas pelas calças de pijama cada vez que Remus se contorcia de prazer.

Remus sentiu a algema ferir seu pulso quando deu um puxão mais forte no braço porque Sirius lambia descaradamente sua barriga. Parou de respirar quando os dedos de Sirius ergueram o elástico da calça, a língua dele explorando cada parte da pele que ia expondo. Remus arqueou ainda mais o quadril, num pedido mudo por mais. Quase podia sentir aquela língua o tocando onde mais precisava. Quase.

Porque naquele momento, só sentiu alguém caindo sobre o cortinado da cama. Os dois quase caíram no chão de susto. Sirius começou a praguejar violentamente e Remus precisou de todo seu esforço para não acompanhá-lo. A pessoa ao lado de fora continuava se jogando continuamente contra o cortinado. Remus respirou fundo, tentando conter a frustração e regularizar a respiração.

- Que feitiço usou, Padfoot?

Sirius o encarou e disse, visivelmente furioso:

- Silêncio, privacidade e alguns outros para não sermos incomodados.

- Poderia retirar o de silêncio, por favor? E fica quieto depois.

Sirius deu de ombros e fez conforme pedido. Então, Remus perguntou em voz alta:

- Quer parar de pular em cima de mim? O que aconteceu, Prongs?

O movimento contra o cortinado parou e ouviu James responder:

- Foi mal, Moony. Mas foi o único jeito que consegui pra atrair sua atenção. E olha que faz bem uns 20 minutos que tou tentando.

Remus viu Sirius revirar os olhos e dar um suspiro exasperado. Fez um gesto para que ele permanecesse em silêncio e tudo que recebeu em troca foi uma olhar estranho e um sorriso diabólico. Ficou preocupado, mas resolveu saber logo o que Prongs queria.

- E então?

- Bem, o professor Hopkins o está procurando. Ameaçou vir pessoalmente ao nosso quarto te buscar. Algo relacionado com uma tarefa que ele te passou. Além disso, ele tava espumando porque Padfoot não apareceu para a detenção com Filch.

Remus se lembrou. Tinha que cumprir um trabalho da Monitoria para o professor. 'Que inferno'. O gemido de desgosto que ia emitir transformou-se em surpresa quando sentiu a mão de Sirius se enfiando para dentro da calça de pijama. Mordeu o lábio para refrear o impulso de uivar de prazer enquanto os dedos do outro o envolvia. Usou a mão livre para segurar o pulso de Sirius e pediu silenciosamente para ele parar. Só conseguiu outro sorriso diabólico enquanto o animago intensificava os movimentos.

- Moony?

Remus ofegou ao escutar Prongs o chamando. Reunindo todo seu autocontrole, tentou responder normalmente:

- Eu já vou descer. Poderia procurá-lo e avisar que já vou, por favor?

Seguiu-se um silêncio no qual Remus se perguntou se James o ouvira. Tinha falado baixo e lentamente, tentando não gemer em cada palavra que dizia. Finalmente, ouviu:

- Ok.

Remus procurou a própria varinha, desesperado. Nem sabia se lembraria o bendito feitiço de silêncio com a mão de Sirius o tocando daquela maneira. A custo reteve o gemido e quase não ouviu James dizer:

- Não se preocupe. Estou lançando o feitiço de silêncio novamente. Vou segurar o professor o máximo que puder, mas fala pro Padfoot não demorar.

Remus mal teve tempo de registrar o que James disse quando o feitiço fez efeito, interrompendo a risada do amigo. Arregalou os olhos de assombro, mas Prongs foi banido junto com os outros pensamentos quando Sirius aumentou o ritmo. Algo bem parecido a um uivo escapou de seus lábios quando gozou.

Tentou se acalmar e colocar uma ordem nos seus pensamentos. Estava fechando os olhos por um momento, mas os arregalou em seguida ao sentir língua de Sirius o limpando. Segurou a cabeça do amigo e disse:

- Padfoot. Pára. Não temos tempo...

Sirius se afastou e deu um olhar bravo:

- Não acha que vou te soltar agora para ir ao encontro daquele pervertido, não é?

Remus balançou a cabeça em negação e deu um sorrisinho. Usou a varinha para soltar a algema, não se preocupando com o pulso machucado. Pegou o objeto entre os dedos e o ergueu na frente do rosto de Sirus:

- Onde arrumou isso?

- Eu mandei vir por coruja. Desde aquela vez, tive algumas idéias para ela. Mas não muda de assunto. Nada de ir até o professor pervertido.

Remus ergueu-se e beijou Sirius longamente. Detestava deixar as coisas mal resolvidas daquele jeito, mas não tinha alternativa. Não se quisesse ter alguma noite livre até o fim daquele ano letivo.

- Não é como se tivéssemos escolha, é? A menos que queira passar muitas outras noites com Filch e me fazer pegar detenção com Hopkins.

Sirius fez uma expressão tão horrorizada que Remus tinha certeza que podia ver o rumo dos pensamentos do outro: 'como o protegeria se estivesse sob as garras do 'pervertido'? Remus ocultou um sorriso e fez um feitiço de limpeza. Tentou afastar a onda de constrangimento e culpa para bem longe. Assim como a vontade de mandar o professor pro inferno e ficar bem ali.

Encarou Sirius novamente quando ele pegou a algema da sua mão. Ele disse:

- Isso fica comigo. Para o caso de precisar atrair sua atenção novamente. – Deu um sorriso atrevido. – Tenta se livrar do pervertido logo. Temos assuntos inacabados.

- Seja um bom menino e não pegue mais detenções.

- Pode deixar. – Sirius falou e saiu da cama.

Sirius saiu do quarto, todo contente. Tinha imaginado mil maneiras de conversar com Moony sobre o que aconteceu. Mas no final, sua abordagem costumeira tinha se mostrado a mais eficaz: age primeiro, pergunta depois. Como sempre. Sirius ficou preocupado ao imaginar se Remus não tinha reagido daquela forma apenas pela surpresa. Durou apenas um instante e logo um sorriso presunçoso apareceu em seus lábios. Ainda que fosse esse o caso, Sirius pretendia provar que Moony não poderia viver mais sem ele.

O sorriso ampliou quando seus dedos tocaram a algema no bolso. Mal podia esperar para 'atrair' novamente a atenção de Remus. Saiu cantarolando pelos corredores, ansioso pelo próximo encontro.

**Fim**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obrigada pelas reviews: Bela-chan, Amy Lupin, Srta Black (duplamente), Serim, Jessica Lovegood Potter, BelaYoukai, Kirina Malfoy, watashinomori, Drunkness' Lady (duplamente), Giulia Lovegood Potter, Celly M e msmdhr.

Beijos e até.


End file.
